yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Termofil savaşı
Deli balı Sürmene - ANABASİS, MADUR, ONBİNLERİN DÖNÜŞÜ.... Gelen Kutusu x sosyolog-61 sosyolog61meister@gmail.com googlegroups.com üzerinden 3 Nis 2007 Sal 07:40 Alıcı: Sürmene İletiyi çevir Türkçe için kapat ANTİK ÇAĞDA SURMENE VE ÇEVRESİ A. Mican Zehiroğlu azehiroglu@hotmail.com Karadeniz'in doğu sahillerinde, bölgenin doğal yapısı gereği, tarih boyunca ağaç ve ahşap kültürünün ağırlıkta olması, en eski dönemlere ait kalıntıların günümüze ulaşmasını büyük ölçüde imkansız kılmıştır. Güneyindeki ve kuzeyindeki sıradağlar, bu sahillere kapalı bir havza özelliği vermiş ve bu durum, bölgede en eski çağlardan beri var olduğu bilinen insan topluluklarının izole bir kültürel gelişim sürecine sahip olmalarına zemin hazırlamıştır. Tamamen, bölgenin kendi doğası içinde gelişim gösteren bu özgün yerli kültüre ait bazı arkeolojik veriler, bu sahillerin eski Sovyet topraklarında kalan kısmında kısmen elde edilebilmiştir. Yontma taş el aletlerinden bronz baltalara kadar uzanan bu nadir bulgular, bölge kültürünün taş devrinden, tunç devrine kadar uzanan geçmişine dair arkeolojik verileri içermektedir. Bölge yerli kültürünün, batı dünyasıyla ilk tanışmasına dair efsaneler, geç bronz çağı dönemine atfedilen ve mitolojik Yunan kahramanlarının bu gizemli sahillere gerçekleştirdikleri yolculukları anlatan öyküler üzerine kuruludur. Eski Yunan mitolojisinde önemli bir yer tutan bu öykülerde, Karadeniz'in Doğu sahilleri " Kolchis " adıyla, burada yaşayan insanlar ise " Kolchi " adıyla anılır. Eski Yunan denizcilerinin bu yolculuklarının, zamanla düzenli ticari faaliyetlere dönüştüğü ve daha sonra bu amaçla bölge sahillerinde pazar yerleri kurulduğu düşünülmektedir. MÖ 500 lü yıllarla birlikte bu pazar yerleri, kolonici tüccarlara ait iskelelere dönüşmeye başlamış ve muhtemelen Trapezos da bir ticari koloni yerleşimi olarak bu dönemde kurulmuştur. Doğu Karadeniz'de Trapezos isimli bir Yunan koloni yerleşiminden bahseden ilk yazılı kaynak Anabasis'tir ve aynı zamanda Doğu Karadeniz'e dair en eski, en sağlıklı gözlemleri aktaran bu eser Xenophon'a aittir. MÖ 400 yılında Doğu seferinden dönen bir Yunan ordusunun, Doğu Anadolu’yu güneyden kuzeye geçerek Karadeniz'e ulaşması ve Trapezos'daki Yunan kolonisinin yardımıyla Yunanistan’a geri dönmesi, bu sefere katılan Xenophon'un Anabasis isimli eserinde ayrıntılı olarak anlatılmıştır. Trapezos kentine ulaşmak için, Bayburt üzerinden Surmene yaylalarına varmaları ve Madur tepesinden denizi görmeleri, Xenophon'un heyecenla aktardığı sefer notları arasında yer alır ; "...Beşinci gün Thekes isimli bir dağa vardılar. İlk askerler doruğa varır varmaz büyük bir çığlık yükseldi. Xenophon ile artçılar bunu işitince cephenin saldırıya uğradığını sandılar. Çünkü kendilerini, yakmış oldukları bölgenin halkı izliyordu. Ama çok geçmeden askerlerin “Deniz, deniz” diye haykırdıkları duyuldu. Tüm askerler doruğa varınca, komutanlar gözleri yaşararak birbirlerini kutladılar..” (Anabasis - 4.7) Bugünkü Madur tepesini aştıktan sonra, daha sonraki çağlara ait tarihsel kayıtlarda Tzani adıyla anılacak olan Doğu Karadeniz dağlı yerlileri ile karşılaşan Yunanlılar, onlarla bir tercüman aracılığıyla iletişim kurarak, amaçlarının istilâ değil, denize ulaşmak olduğunu söylemişler ve onların geleneklerine göre mızraklarını karşılıklı değiştirerek, tanrıların tanıklığında barış yapmışlardı. Onlar da kendilerine yol açarak sahile ulaşmalarına yardım etmişlerdi. Ancak daha aşağıda, sahile yakın kesimlerde yaşayan yerli halk, Yunanlılara onlar kadar dostca davranmamışlardı. Xenophon’un Kolşi adıyla bahsettiği bu insanlar, Yunanlıları tuzağa düşürmüşler ve terk ettikleri köylerinde bol miktarda deli bal bırakarak, Yunanlıların kitle halinde komaya girmelerine neden olmuşlardı. Yunanlılar, ölümcül olmayan bu balın etkisinden ancak üç dört gün sonra kurtulup yollarına devam edebilmişlerdi. Daha sonra iki günlük bir yürüyüşle Trapezus’a ulaşan Yunan ordusunun, burada erzak sıkıntısına düşmesi ve bu nedenle yerli halka saldırarak köylerini yağmalaması da, Anabasis’de ayrıntılı şekilde anlatılmıştır ; "...Karadeniz kıyısındaki Trapezus , Sinope’nin Kolşi ülkesindeki kolonisidir. Yunanlılar orada otuz gün kadar Kolşi köylerinde kaldılar. Bu köyleri üs olarak kullanıp Kolşilerin memleketini talan ettiler..." (Anabasis 4.VIII.23) Xenophon, eserinin sonraki bölümlerinde de Kolşi adıyla bahsettiği Trapezos civarındaki yerli halkın, Yunanlı askerlerle ilişkilerine değinir ve kendi askerlerine hitaben bir konuşma yaparak yağma faaliyetlerini daha düzenli bir şekilde yapmaları gerektiğini anlatır ; "...pazar ihtiyaçlarımıza yetmiyor ve birkaç kişi dışında yiyecek satın alacak paramız yok. Oysa düşman ülkede olduğumuzdan, yiyecek sağlamaya tedbirsizce gidersek çok adam kaybetmemizden korkarım. Bence yiyecek aramaya mangalar halinde gitmeli, sağ salim geri dönmek istiyorsanız kırlarda rastgele dolaşacağınıza bu akınların tertiplenmesini bize bırakmalısınız..." (Anabasis 5.I.5) Xenophon'un bu uyarısını dikkate almayan Yunan askerleri, Trapezos civarındaki yerleşim bölgelerine yönelik yağmalama faaliyetlerine devam ederler ve bu saldırılardan birinde komutanlarıyla birlikte iki bölük askerin tamamı yerliler tarafından imha edilir. Yerli Kolşilerle Yunanlılar arasındaki bu çatışmalar, Yunanlılar bölgeden ayrılıncaya kadar devam eder. Xenophon eserinin bir başka yerinde de taşlanarak öldürülen yerli Kolşi elçilerinden ve muhafızlarından bahsederek, kendi askerleriyle ilgili özeleştirilerde bulunur. Xenophon, bugünkü Trabzon civarındaki yerli halk olarak bahsettiği Kolşilerin yaşam biçimlerine dair ayrıntılı bilgiler vermemiştir. Ancak, ondan asırlar sonra çağının en önemli coğrafya kitabını yazan Strabon'un, daha doğuda, Phasis nehri civarında yaşayan Kolşilerle ilgili verdiği bilgiler bize bu konuda bazı ipuçları vermektedir ; "Gerektiğinde teknelerini süratle bir araya toplayarak, korsan filoları oluştururlar; ticari gemilere, ülkelere ve sahil kentlerine saldırılar düzenlerler, bu şekilde denizdeki hakimiyeti ellerinde tutarlar.(...) Memleketlerine döndüklerinde ise, teknelerini sahilde bırakmayarak omuzlarında karaya çıkarırlar ve onları ormanların arasında yer alan barınaklarına kadar götürürler. Yeni bir sefere çıkacaklarında da , teknelerini tekrar sahile indirirler. Ve bu sahillerde yerleşik kabilelerin tümü, her zaman bu tür korsanlıklarla geçinirler...” (Strabon 11.2.12) "Bu ülke, hem ürünleriyle, hem de gemi inşasına yönelik her konuda mükemmel düzeydedir; -balları hariç, zira balları oldukça serttir- üretilen keresteler nehirlerin üzerinde aşağılara taşınır ve halk başta keten olmak üzere, kendir, balmumu ve zift üretimi ile uğraşır. Eski zamanlardan beri dış ülkelere kendir ihraç ettiklerinden, kendir kumaşı imalatında yaygın bir ün kazanmışlardır.” (Strabon 11.2.17) MÖ 335 yılına doğru derlendiği tahmin edilen Pseudo-Scylax' ın coğrafya kitabında, bölgeye ve yerel kültürüne ilişkin bilgilerin ötesinde, özel olarak bugünkü Surmene civarı ile ilişkilendirilebilecek en eski kayıt yer alır. Pseudo-Scylax 'ın bu eserinde Trapezos kentinin doğusunda, Psoron isimli bir limandan bahsedilmektedir. Daha sonraki çağlarda Surmene'nin ilk kuruluş yeri olacak olan, bugünkü Karadere nehri ağzının gemiler için uygun korunaklı yapısı dikkate alındığında, Psoron limanının burası olabileceği düşünülmektedir. Bu dönemde kendi parasını basan Yunan koloni kenti Trapezos, uzunca bir süre serbest bir ticaret kenti statüsünde varlığını devam ettirmiş ve bölgenin yerli halkıyla, batı dünyası arasındaki ticari ilişkilerde köprü görevi üstlenmiştir. MÖ144 yılına kadar olan gelişmeleri yazan tarihçi Polybius, eserinin bir yerinde Yunanistan ile Karadeniz memleketleri arasındaki ticari ilişkilerden bahsederken, buralardan temin edilen malları; büyük baş hayvan, köle, bal, balmumu ve tuzlanmış balık olarak sıralar. Aynı bölgeye ihraç edilen başlıca ürünler ise zeytinyağı ve şaraptır. MÖ114 yılından itibaren Karadeniz Kapadokyasını merkez alarak, Anadolu'da Romalılara karşı egemenlik mücadelesine girişen, İran menşeli Mithridat VI, bir süre sonra Trapezos kentini ve çevresini de hakimiyeti altına alır. Bir sonraki yüzyılda bu hanedanın egemenliğine son veren Romalılar, Trapezos ve çevresi de dahil olmak üzere tüm Doğu Karadeniz sahillerinde hakimiyet kurarlar. Ancak tüm bu gelişmelerden, Trapezos kenti dışındaki yerli halkın fazlaca etkilenmediği, sonraki asırlara ait kayıtlardan anlaşılmaktadır. İzleyen yıllarda Trapezos kenti ve çevresi, Amasya'da Roma imparatorluğuna bağlı olarak kurulan Karadeniz Polemonia kralığının topraklarına dahil edilmiştir. MS1. yüzyıla ait bir haritadan geliştirildiği düşünülen Tabula Peutingeriana isimli bir Roma yol kılavuzu, muhtemelen, günümüzdeki Surmene ile ilişkili gibi görünen yerleşime dair en eski bilgiyi içermektedir. Orta çağa ait bir kopyası günümüze ulaşan bu çalışmanın bir çok kısmı yüzyıllar içinde güncellenerek genişletilmiştir. Ancak, diğer verilerden açık ve net bir şekilde anlaşılmaktadır ki, Doğu Karadeniz ile ilgili kısımlarında, MS.1 yüzyıla ait bilgiler, orjinal şekilleriyle kalmışlardır. Bu nedenle, bu belgede geçen Hyssilime adının, bugünkü Surmene kasabası ile ilgili en eski yazılı kayıt niteliğini taşıdığı söylenebilir. Bu belgeye göre Trapezunte'den sonra Hyssilime, daha sonra da Opiunte gelmektedir ve Hyssilime; sahilde Trapezunte ile Opiunte arasında bir Roma askeri istasyonu olarak görünmektedir. MS69 yılının sonlarına doğru bugünkü Surmene çevresinin de dahil olduğu sahiller, büyük bir ayaklanmaya sahne olur. Tacitus' un aktardığı bilgilere göre, Aniketus isimli yerli bir denizcinin önderliğinde Romalılara karşı ayaklanan yerli halk, tekneleriyle Trapezus kentini kuşatarak limandaki Roma gemilerini yakarlar ve kentteki kolonicilerin mallarını mülklerini yağmalarlar. Tacitus’ a göre, isyancı yerlilerin kullandığı tekneler ; çift pruvalı, her iki yöne hareket edebilecek şekilde ve metal bağlantı elemanları kullanılmadan, tamamen ahşaptan yapılmıştı. Fırtına ve büyük dalgalara karşı üst kısımları tamamen kapanabiliyor ve böylece dalgalar arasında yuvarlansalar bile batmıyorlardı. Roma imparatoru Vespasianus, bölgeye bir ordu ile bir deniz filosu göndererek bu ayaklanmayı bastırır. Bu ayaklanma, tarih boyunca Doğu Karadeniz halkının egemen devletlerin otoritelerine karşı gerçekleştirdikleri sayısız isyanlardan biri olarak tarih sayfalarındaki yerini almıştır. MS130' lu yılların başında Roma imparatorluğunun Kapadokya valisi olan Arrianus, gerçekleştirdiği Karadeniz seyahati ile ilgili olarak, imparator Hadrianus’a hitaben bir rapor yazmış ve bu raporun bir bölümünde de Trapezus’dan itibaren sahil boyunca, doğuya doğru gerçekleştirdiği bir deniz yolculuğunun notlarını aktarmıştır. Buna göre, Trapezus'dan ayrıldıktan sonra, önce küçük bir Roma askeri birliğinin konuşlandırılmış olduğu Hyssu limanına uğramış, oradan sonra da Ophis deresine ulaşmıştır. Arrianus’a göre bu dere, Kolşi bölgesi ile Thiannika (Tzanika) arasındaki sınırı oluşturmaktadır. Arrianus'un mezar taşında, MS 2. yüzyıla ait bir Karadeniz teknesi. MS150 yılına doğru yayınlandığı düşünülen coğrafya atlasında Ptolemeus, başta çağdaşı Marinus olmak üzere, diğer eski coğrafyacıların eserlerinden yararlanmıştır. Hazırladığı bu atlasta, derlediği coğrafi bilgileri kendi geliştirdiği bir koordinat sistemine aktarmıştır. Bu çalışmanın günümüze ulaşan oldukça geç tarihli bir kopyasında, önceki ve sonraki tüm kaynaklarda Trapezus'un doğusunda gösterilen Hyssi limanı muhtemelen bir hata sonucu Trapezus'un batısında işaretlenmiştir. Ptolemeus'un haritasına göre, Trapezos ve bugünkü Surmenenin bulunduğu bölge Roma imparatorluğunun "Karadeniz Kapadokyası" eyaletine bağlıdır. MS407 yılına tarihlendirilen bir Roma askeri raporu Notitia Dignitatum'da da, uzunca bir süre tarihsel kayıtlarda adı pek geçmeyen Hyssi limanından tekrar bahsedilir. Bu belgede, Ysi Porto olarak geçen askeri garnizon Trapezus'un 30 km kadar doğusunda gösterilmiştir. MS470 li yıllara ait bir başka bilgi de, Antakyalı Johannes tarafından aktarılır. Buna göre, Trapezus çevresinde yaşayan yerli Tzani halkının Romalılara büyük zararlar verdikleri, imparator Leo'nun da bunun üzerine bölgeye destek kuvvet gönderdiği belirtilmektedir. MS540 lı yıllarda Bizans ile İran arasındaki savaşlar sırasında bölgeye dair bir kayıt da tarihçi Prokopius'a aittir. Buna göre, Trapezus çevresinde yaşayan Tzani halkından bin kişilik bir kuvvet de Bizanslıların yanında İranlılara karşı savaşa katılmıştır. MS550 li yılların başında gemiyle Trapezus'dan doğuya doğru seyahat eden Prokopius, bu sahillerle ilgili gözlemlerini ve bilgilerini de seyahat notlarına ekler ; “…Buradan, Trapezunt bölgesinden Susurmena köyüne ve Rize denilen yere varılır(…) Trapezunt civarındaki tüm yerlerde üretilen ballar, oldukça serttir(…) Bu bölgenin sağ tarafında, yukarıda, Tzanika’nın dağları yükselir, ve onların arkasında da Ermeniler yer alır, ki bunlar Bizanslılara bağlıdırlar…” ( Prokopius VIII. ii. 3-5 ) Prokopius, Tzanika memleketi olarak adlandırdığı bölgenin yüksek kesimleri ile ilgili gözlemlerini de daha sonraki yıllarda imparator adına gerçekleştirdiği bir teftiş gezisi sırasında aktarmıştır. Onun bu gözlemleri ve seyahat notları, bugünkü Trabzon çevresinin dağlık kesimine ve yerli halkına dair oldukça sağlam bir tarihsel tanıklık niteliği taşır. Asırlar önce Xenophon'un izlediği güzergahı kullanarak Bayburt tarafından bugünkü Soğanlı dağlarını aşan Prokopius, Surmene ve Of yaylalarının bulunduğu yerleri geçerek Trapezus'a ulaşmıştır. Bu yolculuğu sırasında, bugünkü Surmene, Of yaylaları ile ilgili gözlemleri ve orada karşılaştığı dağlı yerlilerin yaşam biçimleri ile ilgili aktardığı bilgiler, bölgenin bugünkü kültürel dokusunun kökleriyle ilgili önemli ipuçları içerir ; “Tzaniler, kadim zamanlardan beri, herhangi bir hükümdara bağlı olmayan bağımsız bir halk olarak yaşamışlardır. Vahşice bir yaşam biçimi sürdürerek, ağaçlara, kuşlara ve çeşitli mahluklara tanrıları gibi hürmet ederler ve onlara taparlar. Ömürlerinin tamamını gökyüzüne doğru uzanan ve ormanlarla kaplı olan bu dağlarda yaşayarak geçirirler, ama hayatlarını, ziraat ile değil, haydutlukla ve eşkiyalıkla kazanırlar. Zira, toprağı işleme konusunda usta değillerdir ve memleketleri, sarp dağların en az olduğu yerlerde bile oldukça engebelidir. Bu yaylalar, engebeli olmanın ötesinde, son derece taşlık, işlenmesi zor ve hiç bir mahsule uygun olmayan bir toprak yapısına sahiptir. Onlar tarım yapacak olsalar bile, ürün yetiştirmek için yeterli toprak bulamazlar. Burada, ne araziyi sulamak, ne de tahıl yetiştirmek mümkün değildir; çünkü bu bölgede düz bir arazi bulunmaz ve hatta buralarda ağaç da yetiştiği halde, bunlar meyve vermeyen ağaçlardır. Zira bu bölge; bitmek bilmeyen kışın etkisiyle, uzun süre kar altında kaldığından, ilkbaharın başlangıç dönemi son derece belirsiz ve düzensizdir. Bu nedenlerden dolayı Tzaniler eski çağlarda bağımsız bir yaşam sürmüşlerdir, ama şimdiki imparator Justinianus’un saltanatı sırasında, general Tzittas’ın komutasındaki bir Roma ordusu tarafından bozguna uğratıldılar ve hepsi kısa sürede mücadeleden vazgeçerek boyun eğdiler. Böylece, tehlikeli bir özgürlüğün yerine, sıkıntısı daha az olan esareti tercih etmiş oldular. Ve onlar hemen Tanrıya itaat ederek, Hristiyanlığı kabul ettiler. Böylece, her tür haydutluktan vazgeçerek yaşam biçimlerini huzurlu bir yola sokmuş oldular ve -daha sonra- düşmana karşı sefere çıkıldığında, her zaman Romalıların yanında yer aldılar. Ve imparator Justinianus, Tzani’lerin bir zaman sonra yaşam biçimlerini tekrar değiştirerek, daha ilkel olan eski geleneklerine dönebilecekleri endişesiyle, aşağıdaki önlemleri tasarladı: Tzanika ulaşılması zor bir memleketti, özellikle de atlılar için bu kesinlikle mümkün değildi, zira belirtmiş olduğum gibi her taraf uçurumlarla çevrili ve ormanlarla kaplıydı. Bu nedenle Tzanilerin komşuları ile ilişki kurmaları mümkün olmuyordu ve yabani hayvanlar misali, kendi aralarında izole bir yaşam sürüyorlardı. Bu durumu değiştirmek için, imparatorun emri ile ulaşıma engel olan ormanlarda ağaçlar kesilerek yollar açıldı ve engebeli yerler düzeltilerek, atların ilerleyebilmesi için uygun hale getirildi. Bu şekilde onların komşularıyla ilişki kurmaya yönelmeleri ve normal insanlar gibi diğer toplumlarla biraraya gelmeleri sağlanmış oldu. Daha sonra imparator, Skhamalinişi adıyla bilinen bir yerde onlar için bir kilise inşa ettirdi ve böylece onlara, ayinlerini gerçekleştirmeleri, kutsanmış ekmeği bölüşmeleri, dualarla tanrıya sığınmaları ve diğer dini vecibeleri yerine getirebilmeleri için imkan sağlamış oldu. Bu sayede, artık onlar da insan olduklarını bileceklerdi. Ve memleketin her tarafına kaleler inşa etti, Roma ordusunun bu güçlü garnizonlarında onlara görevler vererek, diğer toplumlarla ilişki kurmalarını kolaylaştırdı. Şimdi Tzanika’da inşa edilen bu kalelerin yerlerini sayacağım...” (Prokopius,Yapılar,III.vi.1-14) Prokopius'un bahsettiği Hristiyanlaştırma çalışmaları, bölge yerli halkının Hristiyanlıkla gerçek anlamda tanışmasının, Justinianus döneminde gerçekleştiğini göstermektedir. Bölgede devlet hakimiyetini kurmak için önemli bir araç olarak kullanılan Hristiyanlık, sonraki yıllarda da bölge kırsal kesiminin Rumlaşması ve bölgede Bizans egemenliğinin kökleşmesi açısından önemli bir rol üstlenecektir. Bugün hala bölgede aynı şekilde devam ettirilen yaylacılık geleneği de Prokopius'un söz ettiği bir başka ilginç ayrıntı olarak dikkat çekmektedir ; “...Ve buradan biraz doğu tarafına gidildiğinde, kuzeye doğru uzanan sarp bir vadi vardır; -imparator- burada da Barkhon isimli büyük bir yeni kale inşa ettirdi. Söylediklerine göre, bu kalenin ötesinde, dağların aşağı tarafları Okeniti Tzanilerinin sığırlarını barındırdıkları köylerin bulunduğu yerlerdir. Onlar bu sığırları, toprağı sürüp işlemek için değil, sürekli bir süt kaynağına sahip olmak ve etleriyle beslenmek için yetiştirirler.” (Prokopius,Yapılar,III.vi.20-21) Kaynakça : Blockley, R.C. “The Fragmentary classicising Historians of the Later Roman Empire, vol.II”, Wiltshire, 1983 Church, A.J. ve Brodribb, W.J. “The Complete Works of Tacitus”, 1942 Dewing, H.B. “Procopius : The Persian Wars, Vol I”, LOEB, 1914 “Procopius : The Gothic War, Vol.V”, LOEB, 1928 “Procopius : On Buildings, Vol VII”, LOEB, 1940 Glombiowski, K. “The Campaign of Cyrus the Younger and the Retreat of the Ten Thousand: The Chronology” , Pomoerium 1, 1994 Gökçöl, T. “Ksenophon : Anabasis, Onbinlerin Dönüşü” İstanbul, 1974 Grumbles, G. “C. Ptolemy and Geography”, Austin, 1995 Janssens, E. “Trébizonde en Colchide” , Bruxelles, 1969 Jones, H.L. “The Geography of Strabo” LOEB, 1917 Koshelenko, G. A. ve Kuznetsov, V.D. “Colchis and Bosporus: Two models of Colonisation?” , New studies on the Black Sea Littoral, 1996 Müller, K. “Geographi Graeci Minores”, Paris, 1855 Paton, W.R. “The Histories of Polybius, Vol. II”, London, 1922 “The Histories of Polybius, Vol. III”, London, 1926 Seeck, O. “Notitia Dignitatum”, Berlin, 1876 Silver, M. “ Ancient Economies: The Argonaut Epos and Bronze Age Economic History”, Newyork, 1999 Stevenson, E.L. “Claudius Ptolemy: The Geography”, Newyork, 1932 Zuckerman, C. “The Early Byzantine Strongholds in Eastern Pontus”, Travaux et mémories, 11, 1991 --~--~---------~--~----~------------~-------~--~----~ Bu mesajı Trabzon Sürmene İlçesi İletişim Grubuna üyeleri almaktadır. Lütfen bize yapıcı eleştiri ve değerlendirmelerle mesaj atarak katılın. İnanın çok mutlu olacağız. -~----------~----~----~----~------~----~------~--~--- Sürmene - Sürmene madur ’300’filmi İranlıları kızdırdı, haberine ntv de yapılan yorumlar Gelen Kutusu x Eyüp KARTAL eculum@gmail.com googlegroups.com üzerinden 26 Mar 2007 Pzt 06:57 Alıcı: Sürmene İletiyi çevir Türkçe için kapat '300' İranlıları kızdırdı Habere okuyucular tarafından yazılan görüşler. Sayfa : 1/4 Sonraki Son kkkkk - İstanbul 23 Mart 2007, Cuma 17:47 sinemadan anlamak hayatı anlamak değildir persler vahşi insanlar barbarlarda değildir unutmayalımki amerikan filmleririnn birçoğu propaganda amaçlı tabi ben savaşfilmleri için konuşuorm istisnalar hariç persler o kadar vahşi gösterlmş peki siz bugn matematik tıp astronomi nasıl gelişmiş bakın sayın soner bey siz türkler ülkenz elinizden alınıncaya kadar yüzünüzü yıkayıp etrafınıza bakamzsnz filmi bende izledm sadece hayalden ibaret ama çok emek verilmiş ama milletler yanlış tanıtılmş madem 4 -5 yıldır çalışmış bakın iskenderi izledysenz söylyrm oda perslerle ilgilidr ve orda perslern yunanlılardan çok daha önce güçlü uygar bi uygarlık olduunu duyarsınız eğer tabii izlediysenz başta barbar denilmiş fakat daha sonra öle olmadıkları anlaşılmştır spartalıların başarısı diysnz sizin böle bi geçmişinz yokmu kkürşat ve 40 çerisi çin sarayını basmamışmıdır yarın gün gelir onlarıda öle gösterrler nş o filmlerede muhteşem demezsinz Soner Birinci - Ankara 22 Mart 2007, Perşembe 13:54 muhteşem ötesi bir DESTAN filmi. bence son yıllarda yapılmış en güzel sinema filmi. ayrıca film hakkında propaganda yapılıyo diyenlerede sinemadan anlamadıklarını ifade etmek istiyorum. eğer çok merak ediyorlarsa açsınlar Frank Miller amcanın romanını okusunlar. film bir çizgi romandan esinlenerek yapılmış ve sadece beyaz perdede izleyiciyi mest etmek amaçlı yapılmış bir filmdir ki amacına ulaşmış ve ayrıca Zack Snyder in bu film için 4-5 yıldır çalıştığını çok iyi biliyorum. gidin ve izleyin.... orkun Gülaç - İzmir 21 Mart 2007, Çarşamba 16:55 Film ile ilgili yapılan yorumlar, perslerin barbar , ve çirkin yunanlıların ise gelişmiş ve güzel oldukları yönünde, oysaki; Yüzlerce milletten oluşmuş, ileri derecede tekmolojiye sahip, büyücüleri, filleri, gergadanları ile , spartalılardan çok daha ileri, güçlü lojistik desteği olan emperyalist bir millet persler. Spartalılar ise, kılıç kalkan ile kendisini koruyan, kabileden hallice bir topluluk..Ama topraklarını koruyorlar.. İntihar edercesine... Amerikanın ırak ı işgal ettiği, ve ıraklıların intihar komandoları ile , işgalici amerikalılara saldırdığı 2007 yılında vizyona giren bu film sizce kimi eleştirmiş oluyor? Hangi ülkenin başında, pers imparatoru gibi yarı tanrı kompleksli, kendisinden binlerce mil uzaktaki ülkelere özgürlük vaad eden bir başkan var... Veya bohçasında kral kafları ile giderek, barış vaad eden elçi, Dick Cheney den başka kimi anımsatıyor size? Bence Film persleri barbar göstermiyor...İşgali eleştiriyor sadece...Mutlaka gidilmeli..Çok başarılı.. ayhan - İstanbul 20 Mart 2007, Salı 22:42 arkadaşlar kaçınız farkında bilmiyorum ama bu bir çizgi roman uyarlaması ..tarihi belgeselmi sandınız bunu ..ne tarihi gerçeği...film hoş güzel olmuş...arkasında propaganda aramaya ne gerek var.film esnasında yunanlılarada oğlancılar diye gönderme yapıyorlar.ne yani şimdi abd yunanlılara da karşı mı savaş açacak...film böylemi izlenir yahu... Tuncay Saran - İstanbul 20 Mart 2007, Salı 13:10 Dün akşam izledim filmi.Muhteşem ve inanılmaz.Bu filmin ne kadar başarılı bir film olduğu konuşulması gerekirken, neymiş efendim yok İran alınmış yok şu yok bu....Boşverin arkadaşlar, yaslanın arkanıza ve keyfini çıkarın.Mükemmel bir film işte.Yapanların elinden öpmek lazım.Görsel açıdan gerçekten inanılmaz bir başarı.Kostümler muhteşem.Destan harika.Çok etkileyici bir film.Eski savaş filmlerinden hoşlanmayanların bile seyretmesi gerek bir film.Çünkü şimdiye kadar çekilmiş benzerlerinden çok çok farklı.Kıyaslama bile yapılmamalı bence.İnanın filmden çıkarken artık başka film seyretmeye gerek yok dedim.Pek çekici gelmiyo böyle bir film seyrettikten sonra çünkü. Murat Akşehirli - İstanbul 19 Mart 2007, Pazartesi 10:28 Burada yazan arkadaşlar. Bu filminden neden rahatsız olduğunuzu anlamıyorum. Bu adamlar bu filmleri kendi ülkeleri için yapıyorlar. Amerikalıların yaşayışları ve bakış açıları böyle yani. Amerikan halkı yıllardır bu şekilde yönlendiriliyor ve yönetiliyor. Filmde geçen tarihi olaylar gerçek. Ama çarpıtılmış çok yön var. Bu amerikan film endüstrisinin ilk icraatı değil ki. Şunu unutmamak lazım sinema endüstrisi amerikan toplumunu yönetmek yönlendirilmek için kullanılıyor. Dikkatinizi çekmek istediğim son nokta bizim çektiğimiz malkaçoğlu veya Kara Muratlardan bu filmin ne farkı var. Biraz daha iyi film teknikleriyle çekilebilse hiç bir farkı olmazdı. adamlar kullanıyorsa sen neden kullanmıyorsun. Tarih güçlünün yazdığı her ne kadar objektif densede sübjektif yapıda bir tin bilimidir. sen sahip çıkmazsan böyle istedikleri gibi yeniden yazarlar. Sende ağzın açık seyredersin. Bakınız.. Ermeni tasarısı. daha ne diyeyim. selami kadıoğlu - İzmir 18 Mart 2007, Pazar 00:02 film herkesinde bildiği gibi ortadoğudaki abd önderliğindeki batılı ülkelerinin işgallerini haklı çıkarmak ve kendi içlerindeki kararsızları taraflarına çekmek,ortadoğudaki asker sayısını artırmak ( leonidas ın eşinin konseydeki destek konuşması sahnesi)olduğu aşikardır. abd nin ve bm nin kağıt üstünde iran a saldırı sebeblerinin zayıf ve uydurma olmaktan öteye gidemediğinden, 300 filmiyle planlanan saldırının demokrasi özgürlük adına olacağı safsatasının dünyaya duyurulup kabul göreceği sevdasından başka birşey değildir.Ancak bu girişimin körler sağırlar birbirini ağırlar dan öteye gidemeyeceğini anlayacaklar. İran a savaş açtıktan sonra görecekler ki tahmin ettiklerinden çok daha fazla direnişle karşılaşıp,ummadıkları ülkeleri karşılarında bulacaklar bu da kendi sonlarının başlangıcı olacak... Can Demir - İstanbul 17 Mart 2007, Cumartesi 20:28 300 filmi Frank Miller in cizgi romanlarindan birinden esinlenerek cekilmis bi filmdir ayni Sin City gibi. Eger cizgi romana bakarsaniz filmdeki sahneler karakterler bire bire oturmaktadir cizgi romana. Yani Iranlilar i cirkin, barbar gosterelim gibi bir niyet yok bence.. Ayrica bu Yunanlilar in bir efsanesi yillar ustune yillar binince abartila abartila bu gune kadar gelmis.. Biraz olgun olmak lazim.. Iran bana kalirsa kendi halkini hareketlendirmek icin koz olarak kullaniyor bu filmi, yani kendi politikasina alet ediyor. oabaci - Ankara 17 Mart 2007, Cumartesi 12:12 İnanın böyle filmleri izlediğimde içim acıyor, nedeni filmi beğenmediğimden değil. İçimi acıtan şey; bu kadar imkanımız varken İstanbul un Fethi gibi yada Osmanlı İmparatorluğunun kıtalara hükmettiği savaşlar gibi değerlerimizi biz neden beyaz perdeye taşıyamamamız. Kimse biz yapamayız demesin çünkü 300 filminde kullanılan tekniklerle bizim yapımcılarımız reklam filmi çekiyorlar. Para deseniz, iyi planlanmış bu tarz bir proje için bulunmayacak maddi imkan yok bu dünyada... Hep kızıyoruz kendimize, dünya bizi tanımıyor, tarihimizi bilmiyor, bizi soyle eleştiriyor, boyle eleştiriyor diye... Artık görsel iletişimin gücünü anlamayı onu doğru şekilde kullanmayı öğrenmenin vakti çoktan geldi de geçiyor. 300 filmi her yönüyle güzel İranlı vatandaşlarda alınmakta biraz haklılar, ama her karesinde ah keşke dedim şurda Fatih in gemileri karadan geçirip de İstanbul u fethettiği görüntüler olsaydı da alınan İranlılar değil başkaları olsaydı :) Saygılar, sevgiler herkese... hgaziyilmaz - İstanbul 16 Mart 2007, Cuma 12:57 tamer akdemir e katılıyorum. kardeşim oturup film yapamıyorsanız niye eleştiriyorsunuz. aranızda film yapan var mı? onlar eleştirsin. (film görsellik olarak çok güzel ama içerik olarak politik. dikkat edin yunan demokrasisinin-batı demokrasisinin- kuruluşu bu savaşın sonucuna bağlanıyor. günümüzde bu sefer amerika ve ... demokrasi için yine aynı coğrafya ile çarpışıyor. spartalılar cesur güçlü kaslı kusursuz erkek güzeli persliler korkak çirkin hain resmedilmiş. hikaye ile ilgili bir sorun yok sadece tarafların tip olarak bukadar abartılması sorun teşkil ediyor. film bence batı cephesine moral pompalıyor vietnam savaşına dönen ırak için yapılmış bir film. Tamer Akdemir - İstanbul 16 Mart 2007, Cuma 09:54 Arkadaşım madem ki bu filmden rahatsızsın o zaman sen de kendi filmini yap. Ama öyle uyduruktan sırf yapmış olmak için yapma. Nasıl ki bu adamlar oturmuş bu filmin üzerinde çalışmışsa sen de kendi filmini öyle yap ki senin düşüncene katılmayan bile otursun izlesin. Ha yok bende bunu yapacak kapasite ve yetenek yok diyorsan, O zaman o yeteneğe sahip olmak için çalış. Ama çalış, kendini geliştir, sadece oturup ona buna kızmakla bu işler olmuyor Elif Demirtiken - İstanbul 16 Mart 2007, Cuma 02:55 Film bir cizgiroman uyarlamasi. Tarihsel yanlisliklar icerdigi daha trailerindan goruluyor. Gercekten de bir zamaninda Herodot Persliler in 2 milyon oldugunu soylemis, bir de simdi Frank Miller 1 milyon olduklarini soyluyor... Boyle bir sey ciziyorsun, sonra sinemaya uyarliyorsun; keske biraz da arastirsaydin diyesimiz geliyor. 200.000 kisilik bir Pers ordusu soz konusu gerceginde. Ve tabi ki 300 adam bu koca orduyu yenemedi. Leonidas in bu kadar kaba olmayacagi, Persliler in de filmde betimlendigi sekilde olmadigi biliniyor. Adamlar koca savasa sirtlarinda bir kirmizi pelerin ile gitmeyecekleri de malumunuz... Kullandiklari kalkanlar (hoplon) konusunda bir sey diyemeyecegim de, dedigim gogus zirhlarini da filmde gorebilmeyi isterdik. Pers Imparatorlugu konusunda da herkese biraz arastirma yapmasini onermek isterim. Bu kadar yakinimizdaki bu kadar guzel bir imparatorluk ve ondan gunumuze kalan saraylar (Persepolis gibi) varken, sadece ve sadece Yunan kulturune takili kalmak gerekmez. Ikisini de gormek gerek, hepsini gormek gerek; birini digerine asagilamadan. serkan özdemir - Aydın 16 Mart 2007, Cuma 00:32 filmin sadece fragmanını izleyebildim.fragmanda adamın teki sparta diye sağa sola böğürerek koşturuyo sadece.hazzetmedim. bilge - Denizli 15 Mart 2007, Perşembe 20:14 arkadaşlar bu savaşla ilgili daha önce 300 spartalı kahraman adlı bir film çekilmiş film çok kötü ama sonuçta spartalılar yeniliyo yeni filmi daha izlemedm ama persler yeniliyosa bu ne yaman çelişki :) Konur Konuralp - İstanbul 15 Mart 2007, Perşembe 17:49 Bir Tarih ilmi var. Bunun esasları var. Bir de gerçekleri ters yüz eden film endüstrisi var. Masallarda dahi olmayan şeyler filmlerde var. Ayrıca masallarda gerçekler ters yüz edilmez ama filmlerde edilir. Mesela Amerika Vietnam savaşını kaybetti. Ama o savaş ile ilgili çevirilen filmlerin nerede ise tamamında Amerikalıların kahramanlıklarını!!!!!! İnsanseverliklerini!?!?!?!?!?!? izlersiniz. Kısacası gerçekleri belirli ilmi metodları olan tarih yazar. O da tahrih ( bozulma ) edilmedi ise şayet. Tarihleri ters yüz ise Hollywood eder. Hollywood un vazifesi odur çünkü. Yüzbinlerce Kızılderiliyi çoluk çocuk demeden Medeniyet!!!!!!! götürdükleri iddiası ile katledenler, yine şu anda aynı gerekçeler ile yüzbinlerce Iraklıyı katletmiş olanlar, yüzbinlerce Afganlıyı katletmiş olanlar Kahraman!!!! İnsanlık Abidesi !!!!! geriye kalanlar tü kaka. Kızılderililer vahşi ??? Iraklılar terörist ???? Afganlılar terörist ????? Terörizmin gerçek hamisinin kim olduğunu bilmeyenler için yemek serbest. İşte bu filmde öyle. Yersen ? Zaten bizde halk arasında da çevirilen alavere dalavereli işlere film çeviriyor denmezmi ? mehmet yakut - Edirne 15 Mart 2007, Perşembe 14:12 iranlıların savaşın sonuyla ilgili bi problemleri yok. onları asıl rahatsız eden şey perslerin barbar ve cahil olarak gösterilmesi ki tarihe bakacak olursak ne kadar gelişmiş ve önde bir medeniyet olduklarını görürüz bence "iran" haklı... bence bu haberi yazan yanlış yapmış... filmdede büyük ihtimalle vraağğğğhh diye gelen persler gururlu ve asil spartalıları destan yaratacı bir barbarlıkla öldürecektir... böyle değilse oha artık... Kenan Çetin - Bursa 15 Mart 2007, Perşembe 10:33 ben de savaşı persler kazandı diye biliyordum. tarihide değiştirmişler demek ki.. Mert Tekin - İstanbul 15 Mart 2007, Perşembe 04:49 Ben filmi henuz izlemedim ama gercek savasta 10bin Yunan askerine karsi 160 bin Pers var ve Persler dogal olarak kazaniyorlar. Perslerin cok kayip vermesinin asil nedeni de cok dar bir bogazdan gecmeye calismalari. Yunanlilar yarigin oteki tarafinda bekleyerek bir seferde yuzbin adamla savasmak yerine bu dar vadiden gecen bir avuc adamla savasiyorlar. Fragmanlardan gordugum kadari ile Bati > Dogu propagandasi da yok degil. sefa ünver - Konya 14 Mart 2007, Çarşamba 21:04 yarın birgün göktürk oğuzlar selçukluların anadoluya girişinide barbarlık şeklinde film ederlerse sasırmayalım Suat Aktepe - Ankara 14 Mart 2007, Çarşamba 17:06 Filmi gecen hafta izleme sansim oldu. Son zamanlarda izledigim en kotu film. Filmin kotu olmasinin Iran veya ABD ile bir alakasi yok. Vasatin altinda bir anlatima sahip. Sin City de kullanilanin benzeri cekim teknikleri kullanilmis ama bu gorsel efekler de filmi kurtarmaya yetmemis. Her zaman ki gibi sapkinliga olan ilgilerini bu filmde de gostermekten geri kalmamislar. Tarihte ki butun onemli karakterlerin "Gay" oldugunu savunan amerikan tezi de yine bu filmde yerini almis. Kesinlikle zaman ve paranizi bu film icin harcamayin! artun - İzmir 14 Mart 2007, Çarşamba 16:53 Musolini 1937 de Roma da Cinecitta stüdyolarını kurarken "Sinema en etkili silahtır." demiş. Amerikalılar da bu silahı en etkili şekilde kullanmayı biliyorlar. ercan keskin - İstanbul 14 Mart 2007, Çarşamba 16:28 gecen hafta bu filmi amerikada bende izledim gerceklikten yoksun anlasilmaz bir film karin kasi calismis kirmizi pelerinli 300 tane adam bir gedikde savasiyormus gibi yapiyor filmden cok showa benziyor bizim dunyayi kurtaran adam ile yarisir bu film kaliteli filmlerin degerini anlamak icin gidin bu filme derim Furkan Tuzcu - Gaziantep 14 Mart 2007, Çarşamba 16:14 Amerikadayim bu filmi izledim burda gise rekorlari kiriyor cunku mukemmel bir film olmus iranin gorusunede katilmiyorum adamlara helal olsun cok guzel bir film olmus Mehmet DEDEBEK - İstanbul 14 Mart 2007, Çarşamba 16:12 Filmi izlemeden bile sadece fragmanı izleyerek ne kadar yanlı olduğu anlaşılıyor.En basit mantıkla film yakışıklı,beyaz,cesur spartalılarla(batı) ile çirkin,korkak hatta canavar persler(doğu) arasında geçiyor.Tabi şimdi herkes bu filme bir çizgi roman uyarlaması diyor tabi x mende örümcek adamda çizgi roman ama onlar kurgu.Bu savaş ise gerçekten yaşanmış bir olay.Yani oradaki perslerin yerine türkleri koyup bir düşünün.Bu arada filmi izlemedin yani sonunu bilmiyorum ama normalde persler thermopylae de spartalıları yeniyorlar fakat donanmaları salamiste yeniliyor ve geri çekilmek zorunda kalıyorlar asli zeynep - Ankara 14 Mart 2007, Çarşamba 15:38 Ben Amerikan filmlerinin cogunda , ki ornegin Rocky gibi filmlerde, Amerikan propagandasi yapildigina kesinlikle inaniyorum.Ornegin hemen hemen her filmde dikkat edilecek ve planli yapilan bir nokta, Amerikan bayraginin bulunmasidir.Medya buyuk bir guctur ve onlar bu gucu istedikleri dogrultuda cok guzel kullaniyorlar diye dusunuyorum. yusuf mutlu - Antalya 14 Mart 2007, Çarşamba 15:33 abd nin Irak,a girmesi bu kadar insanı katletmesi müslüman ülkelere tarih ve kültürel yönden böyle saldırılar bunlar sadece başlangıç daha bakalım neler neler göreceğiz yusuf mutlu - Antalya 14 Mart 2007, Çarşamba 15:33 abd nin Irak,a girmesi bu kadar insanı katletmesi müslüman ülkelere tarih ve kültürel yönden böyle saldırılar bunlar sadece başlangıç daha bakalım neler neler göreceğiz Tolga Han Seyhan - Ankara 14 Mart 2007, Çarşamba 15:00 Söz konusu savaş ülkelerini savunan Spartalılar ile işgalci Pers ordusu arasında ve gerçek bir olay. Ancak film bir çizgi romandan türetilmiş uçuk bir hikaye. Malkoçoğlu, Kara Murat ve Tarkan ne kadar gerçekçiyse, ne kadar objektifse bundan da o adarını beklemeliyiz bence. Tolga Han Seyhan - Ankara 14 Mart 2007, Çarşamba 14:58 Tercihlerini sorgulamak niyetinde değilim (zaten bu bir tercihten ziyade bir ordu politikasıydı) ama tüm Spartalı askerler (tüm erkekler orduda asker olduğuna göre tüm Spartalı erkekler) eşcinseldi, ancak neslin devamı için odudan yaş vs. nedeniyle ayrıldıktan sonra kadınlarla birlikte olur ve çocuk sahibi olurlardı.İranlılar da bunun üzerine gitsinler mesela. Savaşçı kavim Sparta hakkında çekilebilecek savaş filmleri kadar eşcinsel içerikli erotik film de çekilebilir. İranlılar da bunun üzerine gitsin mesela. Koray Ozdemir - İstanbul 14 Mart 2007, Çarşamba 14:34 Ben Iranlilarin yorumlarina katilmiyorum. Film Perslileri cahil ve barbar gostermiyor. Tam tersi, Perslilerin savastaki teknolojik ustunlukleri vurgulaniyor. Barutlu silahlari, bombalari ve filleri kullandiklari birlikleri hep o zamana gore Perslilerin cahil degil tam tersi teknolojik olarak ustun olduklarinin bir gostergesi. Spartalilarin tarih yazmalarinin tek sebebi savasin o noktasinda stratejik olarak avantajli bir konumda olmalari. Ben Iran hukumet sozcusunun filmi izledigini bile dusunmuyorum :) MURAT - Konya 14 Mart 2007, Çarşamba 14:33 AMERİKAN EMPERYALİZMİ HOLLYWOODU KENDİ ÇIKARLARINA UYGUN ŞEKİLDE YÖNLENDİRMEYİ HER ZAMAN İYİ BİLMİŞTİR. DÜNYANIN EN BARBAR ÜLKESİ OLMALARINA RAĞMEN, SÜTTEN ÇIKMIŞ AK KAŞIK GİBİ GÖSTERMEYE ÇALIŞIYORLAR HER ZAMAN KENDİLERİNİ. senna - İstanbul 14 Mart 2007, Çarşamba 13:43 siz de kurtlar vadisi gibi filmler yaparak karşı propaganda yapın..belki dağıtmakta zorlanırsınız ama elbet müşterisi çıkar Erkan Duyar - İstanbul 14 Mart 2007, Çarşamba 13:18 Filmi İrana karşı propaganda olarak görmek yanlış.Amerika belkide özeleştirisini yapmak istemiş olabilir.Irakta ölen Amerikan askeri sayısı 3300 oraya gönderme yapmış olamazmı? Dünyanın süper gücü yıllarca ambargolarla sersefil ettiği bir halkın üstüne son teknoloji bombaları yağmur gibi yağdır ve dünyanın en ihtişamlı ordusuyla işgale giriş sıfıra sıfır elde var sıfır.Akıl alır değil. Uğur Köksalan - İzmir 14 Mart 2007, Çarşamba 12:44 İran lıların görüşlerine katıldığım için filmi izlemeyip protesto edeceğim ve Amerikan ekonomisine katkı yapmayacağım, herkese de böyle yapmayı tavsiye ederim... Onun yerine Türk filmlerine gitmenizi tavsiye ederim... Yarın birgün Osmanlı yı da böyle tasvir edeceklerini düşünmek lazım... O zamanlarda Doğu Kültürü batıdan birkaç gömlek üstündü ayrıca, yani barbar olan Avrupa ydı... Cem - İstanbul 14 Mart 2007, Çarşamba 11:51 Avrupa kendi kültürünün başlangıcı olan Helenizmi görür. Helenizm antik Yunan uygarlığı olarak adlandırılıyor. Yunanistan ın doğusunu barbar olarak görme adeti ilkçağdan günümüze uzanan bilinç altı algısıdır. Sorun günümüz politikalarını yaratmak için siyasetin bilinç altındaki algıları sömürmesinden ileri geliyor, bence. ABD ile ciddi bir sürtüşme olsa, Hollywood Türkler için de aynı kartı oynar. Arzu Özyurt - Ankara 14 Mart 2007, Çarşamba 10:54 Iran ın kadim ve derin kültürünü, uygarlığını bir Amerikalı ne farkeder ne de anlar, böyle bir manevra şaşırtıcı da değil zaten. Hollywood un aptalca tarihi filmlerini bilseler İranlı yetkililer bu kadar öfkeye de kapılmazlardı, değmez adi bir anti- propaganda filmi için! a.sami yıldızlı - Antalya 14 Mart 2007, Çarşamba 10:49 TARİHİ YANILGI DİYORUM...BİR KERE BU FİLM TAM BİR BATI-DOĞU SÜRTÜŞMESİ VE HOLLEYWOODUN YANLI YAKLAŞIMI BİR ÜRÜN OLMUŞTUR.***PERSLERİN O DÖNEMDE 5000 KİLOMETRE YOL KATEDEREK,TÜM YUNAN KRALLIKLARI EZE EZE DEVİRİP ATİNA YAKININA KADAR GELİŞİNDE;ÜSTÜN MEDENİYET VE SEÇKİN KOMUTANLARININ BECEREİSİ VARDI.ADI GEÇEN SAVAŞDA BU ATİNA KÖYÜ OLAN theropiyale KÖYÜ SAKİNLERİ 2 GÜN DAYANMIŞ VE HEPSİ ÖLMÜŞTÜR.FİLMİ İZLEDİM FAZLASIYLA BİZ ASYALILARI BARBAR VE VAHŞİ GÖSTERMİŞ.TAM BİR PERS ÇEKEMEMEZLİĞİ HAKİM FİLME.***TARİHİ YANILGI BİR ÇİZGİ ROMANI*** --~--~---------~--~----~------------~-------~--~----~ Bu mesajı Trabzon Sürmene İlçesi İletişim Grubuna üyeleri almaktadır. Lütfen bize yapıcı eleştiri ve değerlendirmelerle mesaj atarak katılın. İnanın çok mutlu olacağız. -~----------~----~----~----~------~----~------~--~--- ... kısaltıldı Tüm iletiyi görüntüle Yönetim - 300 ler ve sürmene - madur ve edebiyatta flimlerde termofilin önemi ve yeri | 25 Mar 2007 Paz 09:44 | | rowspan="2"| |- | colspan="3"| |} The Battle of Thermopylae has been the topic of a large cultural inspiration, as it is perhaps the most famous last standof all time. This "against all odds" story is passed to us from Herodotus. He relates the story of 300 Spartans defending the Pass of Thermopylae holding out against almost "2 million" [sic] Persians for three days.. Although modern historians have questioned the numbers presented by Herodotus, with most agreeing at around 150,000 invaders, the story has resonated with authors and poets for centuries. The bravery and resolution of the Spartans is inspiring. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Sparta_in_popular_culture&action=edit&section=1 edit Cultural references *Thermopylae has been used as a name for ships; for example, a clipper ship 212 feet in length displacing 91 tons was launched in Aberdeen in 1868. Christened Thermopylae, it established speed records and was also notable for having a male figurehead wearing armor, helmet, shield and sword. *The battle of Thermopylae has become legend among pro-gun activists, who espouse the phrase molon labe. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Sparta_in_popular_culture&action=edit&section=2 edit Poetry and song This poem actually created the expression guarding Thermopylae and has been told in honor of other dead, such as those of the Imia crisis . Cicero |- | O love, O celibate. Nobody but me Walks the waist high wet. The irreplaceable Golds bleed and deepen, the mouths of Thermopylae. |Sylvia Plath, suicide at 31, faces her own Themopylae walking in the garden in the poem "Letter in November". |- | "Go tell it" -- What a Message -- To whom -- is specified -- Not murmur -- not endearment -- But simply -- we -- obeyed -- Obeyed -- a Lure -- a Longing? Oh Nature -- none of this -- To Law -- said sweet Thermopylae I give my dying Kiss --'' |In Emily Dickinson's "'Go tell it' — what a message" she is definitely no jurist. |- | ''When boyhood's fire was in my blood I read of ancient free men In Greece and in Rome where bravely stood 300 men and three men |The first verse of Thomas Osborne Davis' "A Nation Once Again". |- | colspan="2"| The National Anthem of Colombia, IX Stanza IX: |- |''When You Go Home, Tell Them Of Us And Say, For Their Tomorrow, We Gave Our Today'' |The epitaph inscribed on the Commonwealthcemetery war memorial at Kohima, was inspired by the epitaph of Simonides. |- | colspan="2"| Inscription on the Polish war cemetery at Monte Cassino : |} *Dimitris Varos Ω ξείν… (O stranger) is a poetic book written in 1974. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Sparta_in_popular_culture&action=edit&section=3 edit Novels http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Sparta_in_popular_culture&action=edit&section=4 edit Movies http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Sparta_in_popular_culture&action=edit&section=5 edit Television http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Sparta_in_popular_culture&action=edit&section=6 edit Video games http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Sparta_in_popular_culture&action=edit&section=7 edit See also *Abrocomes Retrieved from "http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sparta_in_popular_culture" Categories: Battle of Thermopylae | Locations in popular culture --~--~---------~--~----~------------~-------~--~----~ Bu mesajı Trabzon Sürmene İlçesi İletişim Grubuna üye olduğunuz için almaktasınız. -~----------~----~----~----~------~----~------~--~--- |}